Valentine's Day
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Song fic to a song of the same name by Linkin Park. Edge reminisces about his time with Lita.


**Disclaimer: This is fiction, I own absolutely no body. The song used is Valentine's Day by Linkin Park.**

**Valentine's Day**

February fourteenth had held so many wonderful memories for Edge and Lita, whether they were together or not. Their affair had even started on St Valentine's Day. There was always the risk of being found out, and sadly they were. Adam had often wondered that if he hadn't have called her that night maybe, just maybe, things would have turned out differently. Matt would never have found her cell phone with the voice message on it. It's just that he was so eager to see her that he had forgotten that she had another life with Matt.

_**My insides all turn to ash  
So slow  
And blew away as I collapsed  
So cold  
A black wind too them away  
From sight  
And held the darkness over day  
That night**_

It was a stupid thing for them to do, Adam reminisced. They didn't just hurt themselves; they had hurt other people around them. They had lost friendships of the people that trusted them... especially Matt. It had been years since Adam had been able to look Matt straight in the eye properly. Even now, it was still clear that Matt detested him. It made good T.V of course, because the fans knew that Matt still hated him.

_**And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**_

Even though Matt had caught them out and threw Amy out of his house, Adam was still none the wiser. Amy had refrained from calling him, intent on patching up her relationship with Matt.

Matt had put on a good act with Adam. He acted friendly towards him, until he started asking questions about Amy. That's when he became really mad. It was an anger that Adam had never seen in Matt's eyes before, it scared him. Adam knew at that moment he was busted.

"_When I said look after her, I didn't mean sleep with her!" Matt shouted edging closer and closer to Adam._

"_I – I..." Adam stammered, but he knew that it was hopeless. Matt had found out and nothing that he said or did would ever bring Matt to forgive him._

_**I used to be my own protection  
But not now  
Cause my path has lost direction  
Somehow  
A black wind took you away  
From sight  
And held the darkness over day  
That night**_

Adam began thinking about the night Amy had finally ended their relationship. She ad had enough of the fan's 'slut' and 'whore' comments. It had also been the night that she had decided to retire from wrestling. She had walked away from Adam without a backwards glance; she didn't even acknowledge him as he called after her, begging her to come back to him. But she just walked into the darkness. Adam stood there, tears pouring down his cheeks. At that moment he wondered if being six feet under would ease the pain.

"_Get a grip, Adam," he said to himself walking back into his house. "It's for the best."_

He wished he could have had someone to turn to, but he didn't, his best friend was working with another company at the time. But he knew what Jason would have said, he could hear his voice in his head:

"_Adam, you brought this all on yourself. It was just a fling that got out of hand..."_

"But I loved her!" Adam shouted into the empty living room.

_**And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**_

There had been many time when he was going to end his relationship with Amy, but something stopped him, something about the looks she'd give him made him stop. The there was her delicious sweet scent and her soft lips... they'd soon be making love; he found it impossible to keep his hands off of the red-head. She was simply irresistible.

Now as he sat looking at photographs of their time together, he began to feel sad. He had promised himself that this year would be different, he had promised himself that he wouldn't dwell on the past and might have been, he promised himself that he wouldn't look at pictures of Amy posing seductively on his bed wearing black lace underwear... but alas, he was. Maybe it was supposed to be this way, he thought, maybe I'm supposed to be on my own.

_**So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone**_

_**On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day**_

"Happy Valentine's Day, Adam," he whispered, as tears fell onto a picture of Amy, blurring her face...

* * *

**I know Valentine's Day is supposed to be a happy day, but I felt kinda sucky and miserable today.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx **


End file.
